Could you Love me If I stayedGreg Sanders
by TashaXTheXCrime
Summary: When A new Girl show's up in the CSI lab in Las Vegas, How will the team react?And could Love be In The Air?


I walk into my new job area, LVPD. I'll be a new CSI, well here. I was told to go right in by Grissom had he said to meet him and rest of the crew in the break room. Odd place to meet but none the less. I walk in to the police department and look down at what I am wearing. GOOD JOB KATIE I think to myself. I just happen to be wearing old Jeans with a tear in the knee, but I still look hot in them, a Billy talent t-shirt but it was in a female style and a pair of black chucks with bright pink laces. Good job Katie I kept thinking to my self.

I walk into the break room and see Grissom reminding the 4 people in there who I was and was giving me a BIG introduction.

"Grissom I'm not worth a huge intro just a simple, 'NOW HERE COMES THE GREATEST GIRL NI THE WOORLD KATIE' would do." I say smiling with glee. Grissom smiles back "Well then to "simply put it" here's Katie" Grissom said. Everyone in the room Introduced them selves then Grissom looked around "Aren't we missing..." SMACK. came a loud noise like someone hit a wall then A guy with spiky blonde Hair came running in. "HEY GUYS UM SORRY I RAN INTO THE WALL" he said as he looked a little out of it Grissom shook his head "Greg, why do you manage to me the one to do something like that every time" "Because I'm Dumb?" he says with an innocent boy look. I looked him over He was thinnish and taller then me, and with blonde (Dyed) spiky hair and a Marilyn Manson T-shirt On. I smiled "WOW SOMEONE IN THIS WORLD WHO ISN'T NAMED Katie likes Manson YAY" Greg looked Happy, "You like Manson? Wow Favorite song?" "(s) AINT" I say without thinking. Greg can only smile now. Grissom cleared his throat, though everyone knew it wasn't because he needed too.

He assigned cases and I'm getting to work with Greg and Nick for my First case, LUCKY ME! So we go to the scene and start processing, I get to look over the upstairs and Greg is taking pictures while Nick Takes care of down stairs. I start doing my thing when a noise made me jump coming from eh closet and then I walk to the closet, Gun drawn and then the closet makes a big BANG noise and I can't really do much but mumble "OH CRAP" and then I walk over to the door and try and open it and as soon as the handle turns the person crashes out and I scream. Then felt a tongue to my face. It's a dog and I got Greg almost in a heart attach, well shows he cares. But yes, so he helps me get the dog off. "You scared me, I thought you n trouble" he says "Well, I thought I was "I say in defense. "Well we're done processing the scene for now" Nick says looking a little shocked at the fact i had just screamed. I turn red because I'm usually not scared so we go to the lab and give Mia the DNA and ETC. I start sorting the remains of a garbage can when I hear yelling and walk away from it and someone suspect of our is trying to get in a fist fight with Nick.

"I said I never met the man OK" then he shoves nick when finally they get the guy to some place to hold him.

"What the hell" I say looking concerned. "It was nothing just do what you so sweet heart" Nick said smiling, I have only been here a few Hours and He's taken on the Big Brother role, damn that was FAST. But you go on with your job when FINALLY your shift is over. you go home and sleep, it's been a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I get woken up by the sound "MOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" and I run into my 5 year olds room. "What's the matter Jake?" "There was a monster in my closet" I smile, the oldest one to say. I look at the clock beside his bed; it was only 10 minutes till he had to get up to go with my mother anyway. "Ok well let's get you some breakfast and while you're with Grandma I'll take care of the monster ok?" "Ok, I wish Daddy was still here." "Yeah Baby, Me too" I say as I think about my Ex-Husband. he was a great father to Jake for the First 3 years of his life then he started cheating on me and claimed he was working, The oldest thing to say. we were a great couple for 5 years till he started yelling just before he left because I caught him Cheating, ha can't lie your way out of that can you?

So I feed Jake and wait my mother to show. when she finally does she gives the usual "Honey, I really think you should start accepting that child support for Jake from John." and I give the usual "No, Mom I can take care of my son and I without his money." and with that my mother takes Jake so I can clean the house and get ready for work. so i do the usual tidy up, dishes, garbage, vacuum, and make the beds. When I'm done cleaning I get to have a long relaxing bath till my cell phone goes off, I keep it beside me in case Jake needs to talk to me, and I answer "Hello?" "Katie?" "Who else would have Katie's Cell Phone?" "Well...err...anyway I need you to meet My self and Greg at a crime scene." "Griss?" I say not listening to who's talking. "Well yes, who else would have My cell phone?" "Good point, Yeah gimme about a half hour, ok?" "Sure meet us at the kitty Kat club just of the strip." "You mean the strip club?" "Precisely" "Ok". So I go to the Kitty Kat club after getting dressed. That was a trick enough to get dressed. So I get there and look to see I if can see Greg or Grissom, more Greg then Grissom. But who ever decided to meet me up there. And with lick it was Grissom while the song, unfaithful by Rihanna was playing. "A little slow for a strip club" "Well I guess they have a slow moment where they have this girl who looks like the artist who sings the slow song, it's called the slow excitement moment" "I see. Where's Greg?" "I was hoping you saw him at the front door" "No". I start singing while I process the scene "I wanna don't hurt him any more I don't wanna take away his life, I don't want to be a murderer." "Nice singing, hey you know how many of these major song moment things they do a night 2, this one and in 30 minutes Nelly Furtado Plays later with man eater, weird eh?" "not really" I start singing another song that isn't even on at the thought of Nelly Furtado "Why do All Go things come to an end" while the song Sexy back was actually on. Greg just laughed at me. "Well your bringing sexy back with your singing" "SHUT UP Greg" "Why? I like it" "Yeah I sound like a baby being hit with a violin..." "Yeah, OK you sound like…"

Next thing I hear was Grissom telling me that he found something. "What is it?" "I'm not sure"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------We go over to Grissom and find what looks like a person's finger but it was an odd shape. Then I pick it up and now this case went from a missing stripper to a possible murder. Then while processing I start Singing again….this time I sing "I'm Bringing Sexy back" "Yes you are." "SHUT UP Greg" "Why your good at singing and all and your…Never Mind" then I ask if I can look around the DJ both the DJ is like "Man it's all your" I stare at him "I am no man" "I know your HOTT but still ya know dude…ette?" :Yeah sure "man"" I look around and hit a button be mistake and the whole CD player changes from dance stripper stuff to harder rock. Do this Anymore By Nickelback starts Playing. Then I start singing to it "No I don't…No Put Faith in your false feelings, not fooled by your misleading, fooled by this line your selling, tired of this lie your telling…" "Katie, Hon….you sing as well as you look at evidence then we should get the case done in 30 seconds" Grissom says with a grin. "HEY stop making fun of me you guys" "We aren't…well I'm not" Greg says looking happy and confused. "I like your singing" "You sing wonderfully but I need a CSI not an American Idol" "Thanks, fine I'll start a CSI Idol….Yeah I'll show you both." "Well, when you do may I be a judge?" Grissom added trying to be humorous. "Sure? Well I love our chat but someone has to check behind the curtains and I think…since I am the most qualified it should be me!" Greg stares in confuse. "What makes you the most qualified?" "I'm the only female…" I say pointing around the room. "Touché" "Um…right Gregory" "HEY ONLY MY MOTHER CALLS ME THAT…" "Well I just did wanna fight about it?" "no".

So I end up going behind….the stage duh! And what do I find to my surprise…nothingness. When I look at the clothes these girls have to wear I smile because 90 of them are like size 6 and I was only a size 4…mind you I was under average for all my size or above average. I was 5'4" and was a size 4, with c size cup for my bra and very detailed features. Then I started thinking…what would a guy that wasn't into little girls really want in girl that looks like she's 16 at oldest when she wears her normal clothes? It was a question that plagued my mind since my ex husband and I started dating. Then a name popped in my head. He was 6'0" and weigh my best guess was 150-165 at most and was extremely attractive. Something everyone said I was but you know when you look like a 16 year old body wise but have beautiful face you wonder what they think of you? But he was attractive and didn't know it. He flirts but doesn't push it. And I liked it. But I think of him I think "What would a guy like that want with….me?" so I keep going through things when a getting to be very familiar voice pipes in "Hey are you busy after work?" "Um...kinda, sorta? Why?" "Oh…got a guy your seeing?" "Well yes I do He's 5 and every other word is Mommy" "Oh your Married with Children" "Greg, I never said I was married and I never said he was my Son…but Sigh Yes he's my son but I'm a single mother. If anyone at the lab finds this out I'll kill you. I never even wanted you to know. I thought you know if no one knew then no one could be like 'oh single mom so am I' or 'tough? If you ever need help call me' I hate sympathy or people leveling themselves with you" "well I mean it with no sympathy but if you want someone to watch him once in a while I can, I mean it out of friendship and well…never mind…" "Ok thanks um…you'll have to meet him very advance before he will let you baby sit him ha-ha" "Oh well. What about today?"

"Um…Jake and I were going to watch batman begins for the 100th time tonight so if you can sit through Christian Bale and Katie Holmes lets getter done".

He starts staring at me. "What?" "You did the getter done thing", "Yeah like Larry the cable guy. I love the movie delta farce." "You're an interesting little girl aren't you?" "HEY I'M NOT LITTLE" That's when I looked down at myself I was no more then 5'4" and was about a size 4 or 5 so I really was little, but I'm woman not a girl and Greg needs to get that. "I'm a woman" "Ok….very strange and very little woman" he says to me smiling devilishly! Oh damn his sex appeal and all the things he makes me feel. But on wards. "So then I can come watch the film with you two?" "Yeah, I put Jake to bed early though so the house gets boring around like 8 pm, he's out in minutes" "Well Then I could just sit and talk to you for a little bit." Oh buddy Greg looks sincere while he's looking straight into my eyes…makes me feel giddy. "Sure Greg, if you really want to but that would require us to spend near 24 hours together" "ok and?" wow, he's persistent. "Well I'm going to do my job now" "Ok". I walk over to Grissom for a sec and ask him "Why am I here with you and Greg if I had a case with Greg and nick yesterday?" "Cause nick solved it by his little lonesome. Plus I don't 3 on a small case that is very open close, understand?" I get a little mad on the inside but smile at Grissom and nod. "Of course I get it." So go on processing the scene and Greg is trying really hard to let me DO my job. So I get to the VERY back of the strip club and start looking around and then see that this side has a real stage with a scaffold and that it looked more like a burlesque show…and I was right at the main entrance you had a choice, strippers or burlesque show. Go sexy shows. I go up on the scaffold and start looking for anything odd and realize I'm not alone on there by the noise of other foot steps and I turn around while saying "Greg go process somewhere else". I turned around and it wasn't Greg or Grissom even, it was an unknown male.

(Outside P.O.V. NOT ANYONE)

Greg keeps processing his little area and stands up. "Where'd Kate go?" "No Idea" "It feels odd, like something's not right. She went back there but where'd she go after that?" "I already said I don't know Greg, if it makes you feel better go…" All you hear is a high pitched, blood curdling scream. And it sends Greg back there REALLY, REALLY fast like Grissom has never seen this boy move like this.

(Back to Katie's P.O.V.)

I stare down at the ground dangling over it. I'm being held by ONE LEG in mid air on a scaffold…if he drops me I'm going to die there is no question…WHY IN THE HELL DOES EVERYTIME SOMEONE GETS SCARED OR HURT IT'S ME? I still feel sick I think I'm going to die. This kind of thing only happens in the movies. OH MY GOD. Greg then was standing under me and I looked a little relieved. But I still don't want to be dropped, my son, if I die right now, my son will have no one and nothing, I CAN'T die now! I try and grab the guy but he's standing to far back then in a weird Gymnastic move (Thank god I did that) I bend my body out of shape and grab the poles so now he has my legs but I have the bottom pole or the railing so if he lets go I have a grip, but I have no strength so I'd need help up.

"Pull her back up" Greg yells. He has genuine fear in his eyes. "Please let her up". The guy smiles, though Greg can't see his eyes he can see his smirk. "I won't let her up I'll let her go" then he let go of my leg. I never felt my stomach go up into my Heart and my heart in my throat so fast.

So I dang for like 3 minutes trying to pull myself up…problem…I weigh like 90 pounds and none of it is muscle. So I have no strength to pull myself up. I need help up or I'm going to fall and die. Oh I really want to live. Slowly my fingers are slipping but I'm trying to hold on and keep gripping but nothings working…I'm going to die. Then I slip. I fall and scream. I can't believe it I'm going to… Greg catches me just at the right moment. He saved my life by standing right under me. I probably really hurt his arm. He sets me down and grabs my face and looks in my eyes "Are you ok?" "Well I almost died but you saved my life and" starts crying goes into Greg's arms into a hug. "Kate, if you died…I OMG". Grissom looks down from the Scaffold. "He got away. Greg thank god you were there"


End file.
